Secret Admirer
by fadedlullabyes
Summary: Harry's secret admirer of five months sends him a letter to meet with him.


Harry Potter was eating breakfast when the morning post came through the Great Hall. He was not expecting anything in the post today. It was Valentines Day and Harry had no one to share it with. Well, he did have the secret admirer, but they didn't really count.

Harry sighed as he laid his fork down next to his plate. He really didn't have an appetite. This time of year made him sick and he normally sulked around the castle, avoiding all of the popular make out places.

He was about to get up when a owl landed in front of him. Harry blinked once and then again. He wasn't sure what the owl wanted. He thought for sure it wasn't for him, but when the owl stretched its leg out, Harry knew it was for him.

Harry removed the parchment and made his way out of the Great Hall, ignoring all the looks his fellow students gave him. Harry stopped right after he passed the doors. He stepped off to the left and tore open the parchment.

_Dear Harry, _

_Good morning love, hope this letter finds you well. Please meet me at the Quidditch Pitch at noon. See you soon, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

Harry read over the parchment again, making sure his eyes didn't deceive him. He had never had a secret admirer before. He was new to this, should he really be meeting with someone he didn't know? And if he, what if the person turned out to be someone he didn't like.

Harry sighed. There was only one person in the school he wanted. And said person was unattainable. They were enemies for years and he knew that his arch nemesis could never hold feelings for him.

'Maybe this person won't be that bad. It could work. Besides, I need to get my mind off of a blond Slytherin.' Harry talked himself into meeting the person at noon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. This was the fiftieth outfit he had tried on in the past three hours. Nothing he tried on made him happy. He wanted to look his best for his secret admirer. Harry sighed and looked at the clock. 'Shite! I'm gonna be late.' Harry thought. He grabbed his cloak and made his way out of the castle.

It was a cold day in Scotland. Harry wondered why his secret admirer wanted to meet outside of all places. 'Maybe they wanted to be original.' Harry thought as he made his way to the pitch.

Harry approached the pitch and noticed a lone figure in the distance. He could tell the person was blond and that was it. He couldn't decipher the sex nor the House the person belonged to.

Harry felt dread build up in his stomach. What if this person was just doing this for a laugh? Harry wanted to turn and run at that moment, but willed himself to move forward. His Gryffindor side argued that he needed to meet this person and solve the mystery of his secret admirer.

As Harry moved closer to the figure, he could make out a silver and green scarf. He knew that the person was a Slytherin, he just didn't know who yet. There were a number of blonds in Slytherin. 'But only one has that color.' Harry thought to himself.

As he neared the middle of the pitch, Harry saw that he was right. Harry didn't know what to think. There was Malfoy, in the middle of the pitch. Harry thought that there was no way that Malfoy was his secret admirer and that the Fates were playing a cruel joke on him.

Harry stopped in front of Draco. He wasn't sure what to say to the Slytherin. He waited for Draco to say something first.

"Po-Harry, I'm glad you decided to show up. I was afraid that you wouldn't." Draco greeted Harry. Harry was about to reply when Draco took Harry's hand and kissed it gently.

If the Gryffindor had a voice, he couldn't find it now. He just merely nodded at Draco. Draco graced Harry with a genuine smile and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry followed him as if he were under some sort of spell.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanted this experience to be wonderful and different. And I couldn't use the castle for that." Draco explained. I had the Headmaster put a warming spell over this particular spot so we won't get cold."

Harry hadn't noticed the increase of temperature until Draco pointed it out. Harry gave Draco a smile of his own. It seemed that the blond Slytherin had thought of everything.

"Sit and we'll have lunch." Draco said as he sat down. Harry soon followed.

The hours that followed were filled with laughter and joy. Harry had no idea that he and Draco were so alike. Harry now regretted rejecting Draco's friendship all those years ago. A look of thought passed over Harry's face.

"Harry, are you ok?" Draco asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I'm regretting something I did years ago." Harry looked into Draco's silver-grey eyes.

The two boys couldn't help themselves; they gravitated towards one another and met for a sweet innocent kiss of first love. They pulled back and that was when they realized that they were meant to be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Happy isn't it? I know the ending kind of sucked, but I hope everyone enjoys it. This fanfic is dedicated to Kristen. Happy V-day!


End file.
